Polar Eclipse
by Sammie Spitz
Summary: (9) A story about my Lupe, Polar_Eclipse_2000. There's an error in the story about her name! Sorry!It's not really my best. It sounds a little corny. But, this is my first Neopets fic. I'm doing my best.


*Author's Note: The end of this story has a second account involved. They're perfectly legal at Neopets, as far as I know, as long as ALL the pets are being taken care of and the accounts weren't created specificly for cheating in games.   
  
Polar Eclipse   
  
By Sammie Spitz   
  
"Are you sure you want to do it?" The man asked. He'd lived on Terror Mountian for years. Rough blizzards, like this one, were common. But, despite their frequency, he'd never known anyone go into them just to do some hiking. And, at this time of night. Esspecially a girl in her mid-teens and unfamiliar with the area.   
  
"I'll be fine." The girl, Sam, asked. She threw on her heavy coat and her backpack, "I'm fifteen. I can handle myself. I've been hiking since I was little."   
  
"I still think you should't go alone. At least take Drifter here with you." He stroked the yellow Eyrie laying next to him. Drifter was very reliable, he knew he could trust him with something this important.   
  
"You need to relax a little, Sid." She replied. She opened the door and turned around, "I'll call you as soon as I reach the next cabin. Thanks for letting me stay."   
  
"No problem." Sid replied. He sat back down at the table. Drifter looked up in worry.   
  
"Do you think she'll be OK on her own?" Drifter asked.   
  
"I hope so. I mean. She's almost a grown woman. She can handle it herself, right?"   
  
  
Sam slowly made her way up the trail. The high wind and blinding snow didn't make it easy.   
  
"It's getting pretty dark." She muttered, looking at the sky. She could just barely see the moon shining from behind the clouds.   
  
"It must be getting a little late." She looked at her watch. "Midnight?! No wonder it's so cold. It really is getting late. I better hurry."   
  
She tried to hurry. Suddenly, she thought she heard a noise in the distance. Like a branch snapping and snow crunching, meaning she wasn't alone out here tonight. She looked in that direction, in the hoped of discovering the source of the noise.   
  
That proved to be a grave mistake. She was walking as she looked for the noise. Thus, she wasn't looking at the trail. She stepped on an ice slick on the trail. She slipped and fell down the trail. She tumbled and log-rolled down the mountian side for about ten feet. She then landed hard, on her side in deep, flat snow.   
  
  
  
A female blue Lupe perked her ears. She'd just heard a noise. Like a scream and the sounds of something falling down the slope.   
  
"What was that?" She whispered to herself. She listened some more. There was no other sounds, except the howling wind and a crack from a branch, weighted down with snow, breaking of a tree.   
  
"That scream almost sounded like a human." She mused, "But, no human would be crazy enough to try and travel in this terrible weather, right?" Feeling this deserved further investigating, she slowly crept towards the sound.   
  
  
  
Sam slowly began to come to. She slowly opened her eyes and discovered that she was laying in the snow near the bottom of the slope she was climbing on. The storm was a little weaker, but it was still kind of strong.   
  
"I better get out of here before anything else-" She said, as she tried to get up. She was stopped very quickly and layed back down on her side. Her leg hurt. She dared to look at it. It looked a bit deformed, giving her the idea that it was broken. In need of shelter from the dying blizzard, she managed to wiggle under a tree for shelter.   
  
She just layed there, trying to think of some way to get help. She didn't have any way of getting help from where she was. All she could do was lay there and wait for help to come find her.   
  
She decided to look up at the sky, to see how bad the storm was. The storm was starting to die down. The storm was still strong, with heavy snow and howling wind. But, it was starting to weaken. The clouds had broken up enough that she could see a full moon glowing through the snow. She layed her head back down to get some sleep.   
  
Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming towards her, but they weren't human. It was something with four legs. She looked up at the moon again. She saw it, but then saw a shadow appear between her and the moon, blocking it like an eclipse. She looked a bit closer and realised it was a Lupe.   
  
"Hello." The Lupe greeted quietly. She knew most humans were harmless to Lupes like her, but she didn't want to take chances.   
  
"Hi." Sam muttered, weak from the cold.   
  
"Are you alright? You don't look so good."   
  
"I fell off the trail. I wasn't watching where I was going and I slipped on some ice."   
  
The Lupe was shocked. She looked up at the slope and the trail, then back down at this injured human. She thought, 'No wonder she's in such rough shape! That was one long fall!'   
  
"Are you going to be alright?" The Lupe asked.   
  
"I don't know. I think my leg's hurt."   
  
The Lupe looked at the hurt leg. It was obvious this human wasn't going to be doing much traveling in her condition. She needed help.   
  
She licked Sam's face and said, "Don't worry. I'll help you."   
  
The Lupe layed down on Sam, to keep her warm. She then started howling. She howled for what seemed like hours. Her call echoed through Terror Mountian. She then listened for any sign that someone heard her.   
  
Nothing. Then, it hit her. There were so many Lupes living here, no one would think anything of one howling in the night. She decided to check on Sam. She licked her a little. The human just groaned a little.   
  
"She's getting worse." The Lupe muttered, "I'll have to take this into my own paws." She gently grabbed the human's arm in her mouth and dragged her in the snow. She knew a doctor that lived nearby. Maybe he could help.   
  
  
  
Isaiah quietly sat at his table, drinking some hot chocolate. His three Neopets were with him. A little purple poogle, Scamp, curled up next to the fire. A Skunk Usual, Rosemary, sat down at another small table, a checkers game all set up in front of her. She was unsuccessful in finding anyone to play with. Issac, a blue Lenny, looked out the window in a proccupied manor.   
  
"What's wrong?" Isaiah asked.   
  
"It's pretty bad out there." He replied, "I don't think we'll be getting any visitors to- wait! What's that out there?!"   
  
Everyone rushed to the windows. Issac was at the same window he was at for about ten minutes. Isaiah went to the door window. Scamp tried desperatly to jump up and see out another window. Rosemary picked him up and helped him see out the window.   
  
There was a shape coming towards the cabin. As it got closer, it became clearer. A Lupe dragging something behind it. A Human!   
  
  
  
Sam was starting to feel better. She was a bit stronger and warmed up a bit. She started to groan and open her eyes.   
  
"Looks like she's coming to." An unfamiliar male voice said. She looked up and her vision started to clear. She was surrounded by a human man, a Poogle, a Usul, a Lenny, and the mysterious Lupe she met earlier. Actually, the Lupe was laying at the foot of the bed.   
  
"What? Where am I?" She groaned. She tried to sit up, but the Lupe stopped her. She put her front paws on her and licked her.   
  
"You take it easy now." Isaiah warned, "You took a nasty fall. Your leg was broken."   
  
"I thought so." Sam groaned.   
  
"Yeah. I did set it and get a splint on it. It looks alright, but you may want to go to the hospital in Happy Valley. You can get there with the public sleds they have around here. If you can get by on crutches for the rest of the trip, you'll be fine."   
  
The Lupe was still licking her. She patted her and said, "Hello. Aren't you the Lupe I saw before I woke up her."   
  
She nodded and said, "Glad to see you're feeling better."   
  
"That Lupe was with you ever since she brought you here." Scamp said, "She was so worried, she wouldn't leave."   
  
Sam scratched her behind the ear and said, "Your owner must be very proud of you."   
  
The Lupe looked down a little and said, "Actually, I don't have one."   
  
"Really?"   
  
"No."   
  
Sam thought a little as she pet her. This Lupe was so heroic. And such a sweety, too. She started thinking about her own pets back home; Glory, Dev, Valor, and Buzzie. Then, she thought of something. She might be able to give the Lupe a home if she opened up a second little stable.   
  
She gave the Lupe another pat and asked, "So, do you think you might want to come live with me? I mean, after you saved me, I want to do something nice for you."   
  
The Lupe was a little shocked at first. Then, she just jumped on her and started licking her like crazy.   
  
That afternoon, Sam went to the public sled on crutches, with the Lupe beside her.   
  
"Now you need a name." Sam mused, "Do you have a name already?"   
  
"Not really."   
  
"Hmmmm. How about Eclipse?"   
  
"That sounds pretty good. That's a kind of strange one, too. Where did you get it from?"   
  
"Long story, girl. Long story."   
  
So the Lupe had a new name and a new life: Polar_Eclipse_2001.   
  
The End


End file.
